Un demonio de amante
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: Sí, su joven amo era un niño caprichoso, pero qué se le iba a hacer. [One-Shot]


_Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla/robarla. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Yana Toboso._

* * *

 ** _Un demonio de amante_**

Silencio; en este lugar siempre hay una exquisita atmósfera, un ligero aroma a panecillos recién horneados, a omelet, y calidez.

— Bocchan— susurran lentamente cerca de su oído— , es hora de despertar.— Suspira sentándose mientras su mayordomo le coloca la bandeja sobre las piernas, le cubre la espalda y hombros con una manta.

El pie de limón compensará su deseo de continuar dormido. Un día como aquél le dolía bastante.

Él observaba serio, intentando saber qué pasaba por su mente.

— Bocchan, la señorita Elizabeth ha pedido organizar una fiesta por su...

— No — Interrumpió. — No haremos nada por algo tan vano como mi cumpleaños, Sebastian.

Para Ciel no representaba más que la fecha en que ocurrió la peor tragedia de su vida, el momento que se llevó a sus padres.

Tampoco deseaba soportar a su ex prometida, le quería porque era de su familia, sin embargo podía llegar a ser una molestia. Prefería pasar tranquilamente el día al lado de sus sirvientes, sin que absolutamente nadie le recordase su pasado.

— Entendido, ¿desea algo más señor?— Respondió con elegancia y un poco de molestia en el rostro.

— Sebastian, no me mires con lástima; no necesito tu compasión.

Era una de esas veces en que le recordaba al demonio el porqué deseaba tanto su alma, impregnada de esa pureza que no puede ser manchada ni con toda la vileza del pútrido mundo.

Una alma fuerte, capaz de todo por conseguir su venganza, pero aún con el poder que le brindaba tener un demonio sometido a su voluntad, luchaba por obtenerla por sus propios medios.

— Bocchan, lo que siento por usted no es más que la preocupación que se tiene por un ser amado. — Las mejillas de Ciel ardieron, mientras se llenaba de recuerdos de las noches pasadas.

— S-Sebastian, ve y has tu trabajo, es una orden.

Él se retira a cumplir los deseos de su amo, de la persona que llegó a amar, más allá de su alma, o de lo que pudiese sentir como un espíritu del mal. No importa lo que piensen otros demonios, o lo que considere como correcto la humanidad, ni el mismo dios podrá separarles, porque está en su destino, aún sino lo estuviera, se las arreglaría para escribirle.

Sí, su joven amo era un niño caprichoso, pero qué se le iba a hacer; se juró a sí que haría de ese día especial.

"Un poco de chocolate" murmuraba mezclando delicadamente cada ingrediente para hacer el mejor pastel para Ciel. Trufas, chocolate envinado, té, las comidas favoritas de su querido pequeño.

— Bebidas calientes es lo adecuado en esta época del año.

Lentamente se escuchan pasos en el pasillo, todo debe salir perfecto, digno de la familia Phantomhive.

— Sebastian...

— Lo siento Bocchan, no puede entrar a la cocina.— Interfiere saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

—Tsk, ¿qué dices?, es mi mansión.

— Si me disculpa—, Sebastian le carga sonriendo, su amo le ha recordado la curiosidad de los gatos, él también es esponjosito y mimado.— Creo que no quiere entrar ahí.

No puede más que resignarse mientras le llevan a su habitación, tiene un demonio de amante, un demonio que se inca ante él mientras toma una cajita de su abrigo. Y con toda benevolencia pregunta.

— Bocchan, ¿se casaría conmigo?

Qué importa lo que no puede ver en la cocina, recordará ese gran instante por el resto de su vida, se asegurará de confesarle al mundo que se enamoró de Sebastian Michaelis.

— Sí. — Con esa simple palabra asegura la felicidad de ambos. Puede sentir su calidez cuando le coloca el anillo y le abraza; un ser de oscuridad con una emoción de luz.

— Ahora permanezca aquí, le tengo una sorpresa.

Los ojos de Ciel brillan al punto del llanto, y sonríe, porque está enamorado, porque es feliz al fin, ha pasado por mucho, y ha valido la pena.

Tocando la puerta y recibiendo permiso su mayordomo entra con las comidas, los postres, las bebidas y los apreciados sirvientes de su niño, juntos entonan la canción del cumpleaños, está rodeado de las personas que le quieren, y eso sí que desea se repita año tras año.

— Coma tanto como quiera Bocchan.

— ¿Tanto quieres verme gordito? — bromea.

— Oh, no, no, eso será hasta que concibamos a nuestro primer hijo —. Él lo dice en serio, y agotará toda posibilidad para tenerlo.

Es un demonio de mayordomo, pronto será un demonio de padre y esposo.

Fin.

* * *

 _Ha sido todo un placer escribir esto, feliz cumpleaños querido Bocchan._

 _Mónica Bárcenas._


End file.
